


Stress Management

by LittlexSheep



Series: LtR AU ficlets and drabbles [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Massage, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep
Summary: I wrote this instead of the planned holiday fic I had. Merry Holidays lmao--“Could I interest you in a happy ending?” Genji asked against Jack’s lips, making him laugh.“That’s quite a way to phrase it,” Jack finally says.--AKA Jack is a workaholic and needs to Relax. Genji helps.





	Stress Management

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning the Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933710) by [Purely_a_trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan). 



> Hey fam. I'm trying to get back into writing so I kind of went back to my roots, which would be writing whatever the hell pops into my head instead of forcing myself to write time restrictive content.
> 
> Consider this a warm-up as I dive back in, I suppose.
> 
> As with the majority of my writing, this is set in the Learning the Ropes AU by Purely-A-Trashcan. Please check it out if you haven't yet.

**Daddy look at this [image attached]**

**OMG THEY HAVE IT IN GREEN DADDY LOOK**

****

****

**[image attached]**

****

****

**[image attached]**

****

****

**Sorry didnt mean to send that gif**

****

****

**But I mean if you wanna try that tonight ;))))**

****

****

**Daddy**

****

****

**Daddy**

****

****

**Daddyyyyyy**

****

****

**Jack :(**

Genji whined, tossing himself against the couch cushions dramatically. Gabe and Jesse had been gone all week and Jack was going in to work early and going home late to compensate for the workload he took on so Gabe could have a work-free vacation. Long story short, Genji was dying of boredom. Most of his friends were out of town for the summer, and the ones that remained were too flaky to hold plans or go out on a whim. 

Not to mention it was getting harder and harder to get Jack to entertain him when he was actually home. It was obvious the work was wearing down on him, and Genji couldn’t get Jack to turn his brain off of work. It was fun at first on the first night, being ignored while Jack looked over emails and spreadsheets on his tablet and Genji being tasked with warming his cock for the better part of an hour. But when Genji finally let his cock slip out of his mouth and mewled for attention, Jack looked genuinely surprised to see him there, like he had really forgotten about him. Which, now that Genji thought about it, was probably not far from the truth. 

The night after that had only resulted in Genji getting upset enough to grab the tablet out of his dom’s hands and demand attention, which had in turn resulted in Jack getting irritated enough to throw his sub over his lap and make him regret that. Jack never spanked angry, thankfully; he had taken the time to calm down before delivering the strikes. 

That didn’t change the fact that he made sure Genji was sobbing by the time he was done with him. 

During their debrief from the spanking they had established that Genji wouldn’t interfere with him working at home, and Jack promised he wouldn’t take much work home. Last night Jack had taken an extra 45 minutes more past his extra hour and a half he was already spending at the office after hours to make sure he wouldn’t work at home. But by the time he finally got home, he was too tired to think of anything but dinner, a shower, and falling into bed. 

Genji knew what this kind of compounding workload led to, eventually. It was far from the first time he had to help Jack decompress. And he knew it was time again when he finally got a text back, eagerly pulling up the text chat the second he heard his phone chime. 

**Sorry baby. Headed home.**

No comment on his string of texts? Not even a _heart_??? 

Genji pouted. 

 

\---

 

The sound of the garage door motor rumbling as it lifted up for Jack’s entry could be heard in the foyer, where Genji waited patiently. Jack eventually made it to the door, the slowness of it opening to reveal him matching his current energy level. His eyes met with Genji’s and he let out a sigh, pushing the door shut and making a beeline for him.

“Hey,” Genji breathed, meeting Jack halfway. They locked on to each other like they had practiced it their whole lives: Jack with his face in Genji’s neck, strong hands splayed on his lover’s upper back to pull him flush to Jack’s chest while Genji had his arms thrown over Jack’s shoulders, bringing his hands up to cradle Jack’s head. 

The proximity was as natural for them as breathing, and Genji could feel the hard lines of stress leave Jack’s body with the first breath of air inhaled against the skin of his neck. They stayed that way for a solid minute, until Jack’s form was slumped against Genji’s own. Genji slowly pet down the back of Jack’s neck, returning his arms to his sides as his hands found the broad shoulders in front of him, kneading at the tension they held. 

“Come on,” Genji whispered as Jack finally began to disengage himself. He grabbed his fiance’s hand, leading him upstairs to their bedroom. Jack used to fight this part, apologizing for his lapse in strength and insisting he was fine. Genji had to finally put his foot down and fight right back at some point, when Jack's unresolved stress was stealing his sleep, his appetite, his desire; it hurt to watch him struggle needlessly. Luckily, it didn't take too much for Jack to stop denying his need for a break and let Genji take care of him. 

If this were a more playful encounter, Genji would ask if he had a preference with the massage oils, playing up the slowness of his hands gliding across Jack’s skin and teasing until Jack flipped the script and got Genji under him instead. But in times like these, when Genji was reminded of his hidden musculature by Jack’s weight on his frame as they ascended the stairs, there wouldn't be any of that until Jack was unburdened again. Genji guided Jack to sit on the edge of the California king bed and tried not to frown too much at the sight of Jack’s slumped figure as he set up. 

With a few swipes and taps of his phone, soft music began flowing from the speakers set up in the high corners of the room. Genji grabbed the mint and rosemary massage oil he knew Jack liked and set the bottle on the soft bedspread next to where Jack sat. Genji helped Jack tug off his work clothes, leaving him in just his boxer briefs and the silver ring on his finger. A quick kiss gets pressed to Jack’s brow before he crosses to the adjoining master bathroom, grabbing a towel as he deposited the clothes in the laundry hamper.

Genji gets on his knees behind where Jack sits on the bed, drizzling the oil into one palm before evenly distributing it to the other. He gently rubs the excess on his hands over Jack’s shoulders before finally starting to knead into his flesh with purpose. The tense muscle under Genji’s hands starts to relax as Jack groans, trying and failing not to slump over at the physical stress release. Genji manages to get him to sit upright again before continuing. He eventually nuzzles into the hair at the nape of the older man’s neck and kissing there once he’s satisfied with the knots that have come loose over the last 10 minutes of patient massage. 

Jack lets out a rough sigh. “Thank you,” he finally says, the first thing he’s said since he left the office today. Genji hums, laying down the towel on the bed behind them to catch any stray oil while he works. 

“I’m not done with you yet. Come lay down.” 

There’s a few grumbles from Jack, but he complies and lays on his front on top of the towel, pillowing his head with his forearms folded together in front of him. Genji’s weight settles on his hips, there’s the soft click of the massage oil bottle, and body-warmed oil is gently distributed across the expanse of his back before Genji finally starts to apply pressure in slow circles on his lower back. Another groan escapes Jack’s throat, muffled by his face in his arms. 

Genji takes his time, even working the tension out of his arms with the scented oil. Jack is so relaxed and loose by the end of it that Genji could swear he could have been asleep. But Jack stirs as soon as Genji’s done, glancing at his boyfriend over his shoulder. 

“Come here,” he finally says, moving himself into his back on the towel beneath him as Genji gives him room to move. Smiling, the younger man swoops down to take his earned kisses, resting chest to chest on top of him. The kisses get more heated after a while, slowing their pace, tongues getting reacquainted. They eventually pull apart, just enough to let Genji pant for breath. Kissing like that always leaves him lightheaded and he loves it.

“Could I interest you in a happy ending?” Genji asked against Jack’s lips, making him laugh.

“That’s quite a way to phrase it,” Jack finally says. They both look down his body, and Genji was pleased there was at least visible interest from the cock he craved that had started to harden. “Not exactly up to task as is--”

“I’ll help,” Genji chirped, cutting him off with another series of kisses before traveling his lips down, making sure to catch a nipple in his mouth and swirl his tongue around it before Jack could bat him away. Jack’s chest wasn’t as sensitive as Jesse’s, but it was sensitive enough that Genji couldn’t resist teasing sometimes. Genji pulled Jack’s underwear down and out of the way as kisses pressed into Jack’s stomach, his hips, and one nestled against the base of his cock, which definitely was showing more interest but wasn’t quite there yet.

Genji couldn’t help but groan softly in the back of his throat as he licked a stripe up Jack’s cock, tongue circling around the head before taking it into his mouth. In his opinion, there were few things that tasted as good as his Daddy’s cock. His gaze flicked upwards, just long enough to lock eyes with Jack and get a small “fuck” out of him before his head fell back. Genji smiled around the cock in his mouth and worked it up to full hardness, taking a few minutes more than necessary to savor the task and make sure his gag reflex still worked. 

Almost reluctantly, Genji finally pulled off with a wet pop. He hadn’t even noticed Jack’s hand tangled in his hair until it was letting go, dropping back to the bed as Jack took the short reprieve to catch his breath. Genji took the moment to snatch his clothes off, giving away his eagerness in the fluidity of it. A little smug smile tugged at the corners of Genji’s mouth as he fished through the bedside drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube and unceremoniously slicking up Jack’s cock and spreading the rest in his hand between his cheeks. Jack gripped his hips as he lined up, halting him from just sinking down like he wanted.

“Whoa, hold on. I know you’re eager but--“

Genji pried the hands off his hips, huffing out a breath. “Daddy.”

Jack surrendered easily, hands going back to his hips. “Alright, alright, I know. You know your body better.”

Looking pleased, Genji smirked with a bratty little “thank you” before lowering himself. He was indeed loose and pliant enough that he could take Jack in one slow plunge, his smirk giving way to an open-mouthed moan. 

Genji getting on top and actually staying on top was a rare treat. Typically, he’d turn into a pillow princess once his thighs started to burn, pouting and whining until Jack flipped them and took over. But tonight was all about Jack getting to lay back and relax, and Genji wasn’t going to let him down now. 

One of Jack's hands crept up along Genji’s side as he bounced in his lap, stopping when it was level with those perky pierced nipples. Genji whined at the first swipe of a thumb at the left one. It teased at the sides of the piercing there, pinching at the hardened nub until Genji was digging his fingernails into Jack's thighs. 

“Daddy, Daddy, _oh_!” Genji was starting to babble, thighs shaking with his impending orgasm building. Jack dropped his hands to grip his hips hard, adjusting his legs to give him leverage to thrust upwards. Genji choked out a groan, getting pulled tight against Jack’s front as his arms wrapped around him to let Jack take over from below. The angle and friction of his dick caught between their bodies was just enough to set him off, trembling with sensation as Jack doubled down on his speed. A few hard, final thrusts and Jack was coming too, riding out his orgasm with slow rocking motions into Genji before finally pulling out. Genji had his face pressed into Jack’s neck, breathing heavy with him as they both came down.

“I'm definitely feeling better now,” Jack finally murmured, nose pressed against Genji’s scalp. Genji gave a prideful little smile before craning his neck so their lips could meet again. 

“Good.”

Genji’s ringtone, a song from one of those Japanese cutesy-voiced girl bands with heavy metal influence, cuts through the gentle music playing on the speakers, making them both jump. Genji cursed and disconnected the speakers from his phone before answering what turns out to be a video call from Gabe. Jack gets handed the phone as Genji settles back into his side, smiling happily from where half his face is pressed into Jack’s chest.

“Hey,” Jack says, holding the phone above them to get them both in frame, “How do you guys like the mountains?” Gabe and Jesse are a mirror of their boyfriends, laying in the bed of the suite they reserved for the week. Jesse’s face is still blissed out from whatever they were up to before Gabe called, a big red bruise complete with dark teeth indents visible on his shoulder. He smirks lazily up at the phone, arm thrown over Gabe’s chest as his boyfriend does the talking for them.

“Cold as hell. But we’re keeping warm,” Gabe chuckles, pressing a kiss into Jesse’s hair.

“Obviously,” Jack laughs right back, feeling Genji grin into his skin. “How’s the action outside your hotel room?” Jesse had wanted to stay at a mountain resort for their trip, one that was known for its snowboarding and skiing. They had already sent plenty of pictures of the two of them bundled up against the bright mountain snow, wide grins on their faces, and videos of Jesse hollering his lungs out as he quickly figured out his snowboard.

“Fuckin’ awesome,” Jesse mumbles, “You guys gotta come with us next time.”

“Only if I get to sit in front of a huge fireplace with hot cocoa the whole time,” Genji replies. Everyone shares a laugh and the conversation flows easily between them all. Jesse and Gabe still have two more nights there before they come home, but it’s no surprise they’re missing the other member of their group. They only do almost everything together, after all.

“Holding down the fort at work, Jackie?” Gabe eventually asks, smirking when Jack grunts and rolls his eyes and Genji makes a dramatic move to cover Jack’s ears.

“I just got him to relax!” Genji complains, even though he can hear Jesse already complaining that they’re discussing work of all things. 

“Sorry, it’s just the thing that makes it so we can afford to live the way we do,” Gabe said once everyone had stopped groaning, not looking sorry in the least. 

Jack took a breath, looking down at Genji’s concerned face before letting a smile creep onto his own. “It’s been stressful, of course. But nothing we can’t handle.” The smile widened when Genji seemed very pleased at his word choice, _we_ instead of _I_ , and the kitten nuzzled into his chest happily. 

“You’re sure?” Gabe questioned. He knew what Jack was like when he was overworked better than any of them. “You know I brought my work laptop with me. I can get some hours in while I’m here.” Jesse only frowned more, but Jack shook his head at the offer.

“Really, Gabe. I’ll be fine. Besides, I know you’re checking your email on your phone every second Jesse isn’t looking at you.” Jesse eyed Gabe for a shred of truth to the joke, and Gabe’s expression changed to guilty. Jesse grumbled and rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest.

“Really, Morrison? You’re gonna put me in the doghouse on my vacation?” Gabe sounded exasperated, but he was back to smiling. They all knew Jesse wouldn’t really be upset. Not by morning, anyway.

“Judging by everyone’s matching post-coital glow, I’d say you’ll be fine,” Jack said with a smile and a shrug. “Jesse we’re your boyfriends too, why are you blushing at that?”

After a little more conversation (with some ribbing at Jesse’s expense to play the popular game of how-red-can-his-face-get), the call finally wound down into everyone saying their goodbyes and I-love-yous until it was over. 

“Don’t go into work early tomorrow,” Genji’s soft voice begged against Jack’s shoulder, surprising him. Jack sat up, Genji going with him easily to lay against his chest while Jack pressed his back to the cold bedframe. They were still sticky with a multiple variety of fluids, but washing off could wait until Genji wasn’t looking at him like a kicked puppy. Or kitten, rather.

“I won’t,” Jack promised. It was almost comical how fast Genji changed his expression to skeptical. “Seriously. You can even come with me tomorrow. If you can promise not to get in the way.”

Genji rolled his eyes, “Well then I’m definitely not going to be able to go with you tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Jack sighed, scooping Genji up against him to get them off the bed and carry him towards the master bath. “You can be a little in the way. But no dirty talk while I’m on a conference call.”

“That was _one time_!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty active-ish on Twitter now: @BaadBlackSheep  
> Still kicking on Tumblr: BaadBaadBlackSheep
> 
> Always taking prompts via Tumblr, and always down to clown on Twitter. Both are NSFW though I guess I can't say that for my Tumblr now...


End file.
